This invention relates to a housing and actuator assembly for enclosing and actuating a standard commercially available micro-switch unit.
Micro-switch units are low-cost mass produced articles and are used in a wide variety of applications. These switches are capable of switching high currents up to 25 amperes despite their relatively small size (for instance 30 mm by 20 mm by 10 mm). For reasons of low cost it may be desirable to use such switches in tractor applications. For example, there are possible applications in the operation or control of individual functions such as hand brake, power take-off shaft, door switches, magnetic clutch override control, or brake lights. The aforementioned switches, however, do not have a sealed housing. Therefore, they cannot be used in an dusty or wet environment unless the switches are protected from environmental influences such as dust and water spray. It would be desirable to provide a low cost protective housing for a commercially available compact micro-switch unit, which housing would permit use of the switch in a multiplicity of applications and that protects the switch from environmental influences such as dust and water spray.